


Pillow Talk

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Series: Que Sera Sera [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon. Alaric. Phone sex. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the end of S2.

Alaric was just drifting off to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. He started to panic for a moment when he remembered that both Jeremy and Elena were both safe and presumably asleep in their respective rooms. He reached over and grabbed the phone, sighing when he saw Damon's name on the display. Alaric had just left the boardinghouse about an hour before, and, as far as he knew, Damon had been about to turn in for the night. What the hell did he want now?

"If you're gonna ask me what Elena wore to bed again," Alaric said without preamble, "I swear I'll hang up."

"I'd rather know what you're wearing, Rick."

Damon's voice was low and husky, like he'd just woken up, and Alaric's heart fluttered. He brushed it off. Damon was just kidding. He wasn't really interested in what Alaric was wearing. Still, two could play at this game.

"Boxers," he said. "Blue."

"I would've pegged you for a briefs guy"

Alaric snorted. "You think about me in my underwear a lot?" he asked teasingly.

"More like out of it," Damon said. "So, what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I a boxers or briefs kind of guy?"

"Neither," Alaric said. "You go commando."

"You sound so sure of that," Damon said. "Have you been checking me out?"

"What?! Dude, no!" Alaric could feel his face starting to burn. Christ, had Damon seen him looking? It wasn't like it was hard to notice that Damon hardly ever wore underwear, as tight as his jeans were. (And those leather pants. _Jesus_.)

"It's okay, Rick." Damon's voice sounded smug and confident. "I'm totally hot. You probably can't help yourself."

"Yeah, that's totally it," Alaric said dryly.

"Admit it, you have a boner."

Alaric gasped. "I do _not_! Jesus!" To his horror, however, the mere mention of boners had his dick hardening.

"Yeah, you do," Damon said. "I can hear it. Distinctly. All that blood flowing south. Vampire hearing, remember?"

"You cannot hear my bo--" Alaric broke off as he realized that he was about to admit to having an erection. "What are you, the Cock Whisperer?"

Damon let out a strange wheezing sound that Alaric assumed was a laugh.

"That's right," he said. "I whisper to cocks." He lowered his voice till Alaric could only just barely hear it. "Do you want me to whisper to your cock, Rick?"

"Damon..." Alaric groaned. His prick seemed to grow even harder and he had to clench the fist of his free hand to keep from sticking it down his boxers. He was so not about to jerk off with Damon listening. "I'm not drunk enough for this conversation."

"You _always_ say that," Damon said. "But remember that vampire hearing I just mentioned? Either you're about to go into cardiac arrest, or you're very, very happy to hear me."

Alaric rolled his eyes at the bad pun.

"Good _night_ , Damon," he said firmly.

"Wait!" Damon's voice sounded oddly breathy, and Alaric's mouth went dry. His finger hovered over the hangup button for a moment and then he moved it away.

"What now?" he asked.

"Don't you want to know?" Damon asked. "What I'd do to you if you were here?"

Alaric swallowed hard. Despite Damon's light tone, he could tell his friend was dead serious. This was going far beyond the usual camaraderie with occasional flirting that characterized their relationship. Damon knew he hadn't had very much to drink earlier; he didn't have that excuse if this... weird... whatever it was ended up going all to hell.

"All right," he rasped, coming to a decision. "What..." He cleared his throat. "What would you do to me?"

"All right," Damon said. "First, I would slide my hand slowly down your chest and into your boxers..."

"Yeah?" Alaric's hand followed Damon's instructions, almost of its own volition. His hand slipped into his boxers, just barely touching his erection. The cotton of his shorts, wet with pre-ejaculate, pressed against his knuckles, and his prick was _aching_. "Then what?"

"Then..." Damon's voice hitched, and he went still for a moment, breathing shallowly through his nose, so loud that even Alaric could hear it. "Then I'd take hold of your cock and _squeeze_."

Alaric's hand slid around his cock and he tightened his grip, moaning suddenly and loudly before pressing his lips together.

"Ah, ah, ah," Damon said. "Quietly now. You don't want to wake the kids."

"Fuck you, Damon," Alaric breathed, but without rancor. Damon just chuckled.

"Focus, Alaric," he said. "There'll be a quiz at the end."

"Just... get to it, Damon," Alaric said, his frustration rising. The temptation to just hang up and beat off without Damon's "help" was rising, but curiosity won. He wanted to see where Damon was going with this.

"Patience, Rick," Damon said. "All right. Then I'd tease the glans with my finger and spread your pre-come around the head..."

Alaric whimpered at the touch and he fancied Damon did as well. With his eyes closed and Damon's voice in his ear, it really did feel like it was Damon's hand on his cock, caressing and stroking him. He was just starting to lose himself in the sensation when Damon continued.

"Then I'd take my other hand and grab your balls..."

Alaric's hand went still.

"No," he said.

"No? Don't you play with your balls when you jerk off?"

"Damon!" Alaric grumbled. How did he always manage to get himself into these situations? He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to face Damon ever again. "Of course I do! It's just... I'd have to let go of the phone."

"That doesn't matter, I can still hear you."

Alaric hesitated. "But then _I_ can't hear _you_ ," he said, blushing slightly in the dark. He felt like he'd just admitted to something momentous, and judging by Damon's silence, the other man felt it, too.

"All right," Damon said finally. "No balls. This time."

_There's gonna be a next time?_

Just thinking of doing this _again_ , of maybe even taking it to the next level, of actually touching Damon and being touched by Damon, was all Alaric needed. He growled as his balls started to tighten.

"Fuck, Damon!" he said, his eyes rolling back in his head. "I'm coming."

"Fuck, yeah, Rick, come for me. _Scream_ for me."

Alaric could hear rustling through the phone and the wet smacking sound of Damon's hand on his own prick, and he just barely had the presence of mind to seize the other pillow and press it over his face before he was coming, harder than he had in _years_.

Once he was spent, he grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear again.

"Holy fuck, Da--"

"Lick the spunk of your hand," Damon said quickly, his voice strained.

Alaric grimaced into the dark. "What? No!"

"Just--Rick, _please_. I need... I'd do it, okay? I'd lick it clean and then I'd shoot all over your cock and your balls and _then_ I'd--"

"Jesus fuck, Damon," Alaric breathed. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked, _loudly_ , and Damon sobbed out Alaric's name. Alaric squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering in pleasure as he imagined the look on the other man's face. He fell back against his pillow, his hand still at his lips, the scent of his own pleasure filling his senses as he listened to Damon come down again.

After a few moments, Damon's breathing started to slow and the other man let out a breathy chuckle.

"G'night, Rick," he murmured sleepily, sounding very pleased with himself. "Sweet dreams."

"Same to you, Damon," Alaric whispered, more than a little shocked and confused by what had just happened. "Same to you."


End file.
